Marauders' Tales
by raebchen
Summary: Hey I am currently writing some Marauders One Shots in German, and whenever I am highly motivated I happen to translate some of them into English. I'd be flattered if you'd pop in ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hey there,  
I proudly present to you: the english version of marauders One Shot Collection (just a scene from the original chapter)  
I'm not a native speaker so sorry for any mistakes you might encounter! Hope they can be forgiven ;)  
Hope you like it though!

 **Disclaimer:  
** All the well known Characters/Settings and whatsoever belong to J.K. Rowling

Cleo, however, is my very own character. She is a sassy and daring pure blooded witch from the ancient and powerful Salem Clan. She entered Hogwarts in her 5th schoolyear and was sorted into Gryffindor. Since she is almost always up to mischief, she immediately became friends with the marauders and was welcomed into their group.

Since I grew quite fond of her you'd do best to go and fall in love with the awesome person she is. :)

On with the story...

 **ooooooooooooooo**

 _5th Year, 1975/76_

Quickly Cleo pulled the Sweater over her head, she was in quite a hurry since she agreed to meet the Marauders at 10 o'clock. That was 15 minutes ago. So, as always, she was late. Hopefully the guys would leave her head where it belongs!

She rushed out the door and stumbled down the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room.

'Sorry! I overslept!', she gasped, stopping slithering right in front of the cozy sitting area next to the fire place.

She took a proper look at her friends.

'Where is Sirius?', she asked.

Only seconds later the thought came to her mind, that this was the most redundant question she could've probably asked.

'He's busy', said Remus, glancing up from his book. He rolled his eyes and pointed in the direction of the boys' dormitory.

'Won't take much time though.', James smiled. Without even raising his eyes from the game of wizard's chess he was playing with Peter, he raised his hand to high five Remus.

'Are you kidding me?!', Cleo bursted out, 'I hurry like a Billywig and Mister 'Look-at-my-fluffy-hair' is about to get it on with some random girl!'

She turned on her heels and headed furiously for the staircase.

'Uhm, Cleo? What are you up to?', asked James hesistantly.

'What does it look like?', she answered his question with a question.

'It looks like you're about to burst into our dormitory and'

'Exactly!', she responded.

He tried to hold her off: 'But Cleo, there is a girl with Sirius and'

'Not for much longer!', she explained ascending the stairs.

Her screaming 'BLACK!', when she pushed open the dormitory door, could be heard up to the common room.

Caught off-guard Sirius slided away from the girl below him and looked at Cleo in disbelief. Timidly the girl - some fourth grader from Ravenclaw - pulled up the blanket over her bare chest.

'Cleo?! What are you doing here? I am kinda involved in something here!', he asked stunned.

Cleo snorted angrily: 'It's not like I have never seen that before!'

She picked up a short, pink dress from the floor and threw it in the girls face.

'You! Get out!', Cleo adressed Sirius' bed bunny.

The girl flinched, when Cleo snapped at her, she murmured something sounding like 'not my dress', but when Cleo darted her another angry glance she jumped into the dress and rushed out of the dormitory.

The redheaded girl approached Sirius, who was still lying on hin bed in disbelief, only dressed in boxershorts.

'Come along now!', she snarled, grabbed his ear and trailed her friend behind.

'Ouch, Cleo! Stop that!', Sirius complained, reaching out for some trousers and a shirt, which he tried to put on.

Cleo did not let go of his ear until they reached the common room - forcing Sirius in quite an uncomfortable position, since he was at least taller by a head.

He was finally able to get dressed properly, darting threatening looks at the smaller girl.

'By Merlin's pink knickers! I would kill to have a camera right now!', James exclaimed open-mouthed.

'A moment ago a girl rushed out of the room appearing quite distracted. You don't happen to have anything to do with that incident, do you?', Remus asked raising an eyebrow.

'I have no idea, what you are referring to!', she smiled innocently.

'Guys? Please remind me to never piss off Cleo when she's not fed yet!', squeaked Peter.

'Why did you do that?', Sirius demanded to know, facing Cleo.

'I picked you up for our appointment', she replied smiling hypocritical.

'I was getting it on up there?'

'The only thing you're getting on is my tits! I was simply rescueing an innocent girl from your clutches and spared her a broken heart and the biggest disappointment of her life!', she replied.

'What do you mean by 'disappointment'?!', Sirius chased it up.

'Well, the poor girl shouldn't have to think that sex is always like that…', she responded with a shrug.

'You mean, as breathtaking?', he asked with a smirk.

'Oh sweetheart', Cleo said, petting his cheek, 'sorry to tell you, but you're not as half a good lay as you think you are.'

Sirius shoved away her hand indignantly: 'How would you know?'

'Girls discuss such things, Sirius', she smiled.

'But you're not a girl! Most of the time you've more of a boy than Sirius!', James interfered in their dispute. Up until now, their three friends were just lounging in the armchairs smiling from time to time amused about Sirius' and Cleos argument.

'Pardon me, please?!', Sirius faced his best friend shaking his head in disbelief.

'Sirius is right!', Cleo suddenly agreed with him, 'That is our fight! Stay out of it, James!'

Sirius nodded Cleo's approval.

James looked at Remus and Peter in confusion.

Remus sighed: 'I think I need something to eat now!'

'Great idea!', Cleo agreed.

'Uh, breakfast!', Sirius smiled with shining eyes.

Arm in arm the two followed Remus out of the common room.

'Aren't you joining us?', Cleo asked turning around to Peter and James, which hadn't moved an inch.

'Your relationship will forever remain a mystery to me!', James said shaking his head, 'You're about to bite each other's head off and in the blink of an eye you're back to being best friends, strolling Hogwarts' corridors together.'

'Well, Jamsie', Cleo sighed, letting go of Sirius and pulling James between them, 'Sirius is just like the brother that I never wanted, but it's just too much fun to disagree with each other, for us to pretend to be best friends for the whole time.'

Sirius smiled agreeing.

'You two are by far the weirdest couple that I have ever known!', James murmured, leaving them to themselves and joining up with Remus and Peter.

Cleo and Sirius stopped, looking at each other taken aback.

'We're not a couple!', they protested consensual.


	2. Chapter 2

_Summer 1974_

The summer turned out even worse than Sirius had expected it to be. Ever since the Sorting Hat had put him into Gryffindor and not Slytherin, he felt like he was no longer a family member of equal value. Most of the time he was only addressed to as 'the disappointment' and 'the grot spot'. His more distant relatives - except for Andromeda and uncle Alphard - wouldn't even talk to him anymore and whenever his family went to visit them he was explicitly disinvited. His parents only let him come back to Grimmauld Place, because they had no possibility of shunting him off to Hogwarts during the summer holidays. This family and this gloomy house, however, hadn't felt like home to him in a long time.

Since Sirius had finally made it into the Gryffindor house team last year, it became especially hard. To make matters worse Regulus, Sirius' younger brother, was sorted into Slytherin and his parents didn't waste an opportunity to remind Sirius about who their favourite, perfect son was. With Regulus perfectly representing all of their familiy values - Slytherin, the importance of blood purity and of course an undeniably affection towards the Dark Arts - it was obviously not Sirius.

Sirius sighed, he really hoped Regulus would turn the corner before their mother would succeed in making him exactly what she wanted him to be. When they were younger Regulus adored his older brother and Sirius let his hopes get high, that Reg would turn out as one of the few 'Normals' in the Black family. Soon, however, he had to admit that his little brother was swayed by his parents and his crazy cousin Bellatrix. Eventually the day came, that his brother looked at him as disgusted as he had learned from the rest of his family. In contrast to the abuse and contempt of his parents the hatred shown by his beloved brother managed to touch Sirius to the quick.

The boy was curled up in his bed, pressing a cold, moist cloth to his bleeding cheek where his father had hit him before. Why did his father have to live by the principle 'Shoot first, ask questions later'? He just asked for the permission to visit his best friend James Potter during the holidays. Orion Black raged and called the Potters 'blood traitors', and he wouldn't allow his son to damage their reputation further by bothering with such dregs, bad enough that Sirius was already this wayward. He darted sorrowful looks at James' letter. Apparently he would be stuck in this silver-green hell for the whole summer. Repeatedly he had tried to replace these depressing colours with gold and red and every time he emerged with wounds.

He heaved himself up from his bed and left his sheltering room, it was 6pm so dinner must already be served. He scuffled through the gloomy hallway into the parlour, straightening as he entered. His mother and father were already seated at either end of the dining table, awaiting their sons to join them. Kreacher, the families house elf, bustled to serve the dishes. Shortly after Sirius Regulus entered the room, proudly dressed in silver, green and black, sporting his Slytherin badge, even though they were in the middle of the summer holidays.

With undeniable pride Orion looked at his second son, proclaiming: 'I'm delighted, that at least one of my sons didn't turn out to be a failure by heading in the right direction!'

In his usual desire to provoke his parents in any way possible, Sirius slipped his favourite Gryffindor jumper on - the one his dearest cousin Andromeda sent him last Christmas.

'Take that thing off!', his mother yelled in a high pitched voice.

'I couldn't imagine why I would do that. After all, Regulus is allowed to wear his house crest, so why wouldn't I?', he asked innocently.

Sirius knew perfectly well how to pick a quarrel with his parents. He also knew, that he had not the slightest chance of winning this fight but he didn't care. He couldn't bare theses scathing remarks any longer. Gryffindor meant everything to him, his friends, his family - if not by blood but by choice - and no one gets to pick on something or someone he cared for!

'This emblem has no place in this house!', Walburga screeched.

'Take it off!', his father ordered now.

'No', Sirius bid defiance.

'Take it off!', Orion repeated.

'No!', he answered stubbornly.

He watched his father's face turning red with anger, when he suddenly pulled out his wand.

He pointed it at Sirius: 'Imperio!', he said with a booming voice.

The boy felt the curse clouding his mind, ripping him of his own thoughts and forcing him upon obeying his father's will.

' _Take off the jumper!'_. The soothing voice in his head commanded in order to break his will, ' _Just put it aside.'_

Sirius' mind however, revolted against being suppressed that easily, too often had his father tried, too often had he given in. Not this time. His father would have to come up with something more impressive to break his will this time. And Sirius wouldn't dream of making it an easy win for him.

'No', he repeated loud and clearly.

His father's fist hit him hard and unexpected right in the face cracking his nose. The punch carried him off the chair, he tasted blood running from his nose as he collapsed on the cold stone floor.

Again his father raised his wand and after a silent flick of his wand Sirius' jumper was torn to shreds. The biggest snag teared the Gryffindor crest on his chest in half. Filled with wild rage he struggled to his feet bolting out of the room.

Enough is enough!

He was done with this family!

He wouldn't stay any longer in this awful house.

Reaching his room he carelessly threw any of his few belongings in his trunk just grabbing whatever he could reach, not really paying attention whether he had everything. He remembered to pack some of his school stuff as well and grabbed his broom. He had no intentions of coming back later to pick them up.

He frowned.

What now?

Where would he go?

He caught sight of James' letter on his bed. James offered him to come to visit, but for the rest of the holidays? Could he ask his best friend for such a huge favour? The answer was obvious: Yes. He could ask James for anything. They were brothers, James was the closest to family Sirius had. So James wouldn't be the problem, but would his parents let him live with them? They didn't even know him. But what choice did he have? Maybe they would let him stay for a few nights until he could think of somewhere else to go.

He reread the address to James' home and pulled his trunk down the stairs noisily.

'What do you think you're doing?!', asked his father, planting himself in front of Sirius threateningly.

'I leave', Sirius explained calmly, burning anger raging inside him.

'No, you won't!', growled Orion.

'Yes, I will!', Sirius objected, making his way towards the cupboard in the parlour, where they kept their floo powder.

Walburga Black was still seated at the table, observing the scene with a stern face.

'Just let that embarrassment leave, Orion!', she finally said, turning towards Sirius she added with all her hatred: 'But don't you dare to show up at this house ever again! If you leave now you're no longer welcomed here!'

Sirius answered with an angry snort: 'I have never been welcomed here before. Admit it, you're all glad when I'm finally gone!'

'Sirius Orion Black! You will not turn your back on this family!', his father shouted with a resounding voice.

Sirius knew it wasn't his dashing personality or his stunning good looks why his father wanted to keep him, after all he hated him probably more than he hated anything that wasn't pureblooded. Rumours, however, spreaded incredibly fast in the wizarding world. Leaving his family would only be the next scandal Sirius would cause.

'Imagine, father. That was exactly what I had in mind!', he mocked calmly.

He could barely evade the first, silent curse his father shot at him, when an unstoppable volley of curses stroke around him. Sirius took to his heels and dove headlong - trunk in the left, floo powder in the right hand towards the open fireplace. Frantic he threw the gleaming powder in the flames, colouring them green immediately. Hastily he stepped in the flames, shouting 'Potter Manor' in terror.

Just as his father's Cruciatus curse threatened to hit him in the chest he felt himself being sucked into the Floo network.

He had done it.

He had escaped.


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

This is part 2 of the previous chapter. Sirius has escaped his abusive parents and is sseking refuge at the Potters :)  
Enjoy!

 **oooooooooooo**

Chapter 2.2

 _Summer 1974_

Sirius was flung out of the Potters fire place and came to rest on their carpet. The shards that were scattered across the floor due to his crash landing in the Potters glass-topped table cut painfully into his skin. The mix of blood and soot that covered his skin burned touching the open wounds inflicted by his fathers curses and his ungraceful landing in the Potter Mansion.

'Good Merlin!', cried out Mrs. Potter, which had alarmed by all the noise, jumped out of her seat at the dining table.

'Sirius!', James called out in surprise.

He cut a pathetic figure crouched to the floor, his jumper shredded and being covered in dirt and blood.

'Sorry for interrupting your meal', he said with a weak smile, 'I just didn't know where else to go…'

His voice was shakier than he had hoped it to be and each word burned in his throat. As tears threatened to roll down his cheeks he abruptly looked to the floor and tried to brush them away with his sleeve, breathing in sharply as he touched his broken nose.

Mrs. Potter ran around the table in no time and rushed towards the injured boy. When she was close to the boy she reached out to him with one hand, the wand in her other to fix his wounds, Sirius flinched and looked up at her frozen in shock. That mere sight pained Euphemia Potters heart. Regardless of the shards cutting deep in her knees she dropped to the floor besides him, putting aside her wand.

'It's alright', she said softly, 'you're safe here.'

As soon as her words reached his mind he was no longer able to pull himself together. With a sob he took a deep breath and would have collapsed to the floor, wouldn't it have been for James' mother which embraced him in her arms.

James was dismayed at what he saw, he knew that Sirius' relationship with his parents was anything but good. He was never happy to return home during the holidays and he almost never talked about his family. But… James wouldn't have imagined it to be as awful as it seemed, not even in his worst nightmares. When he was about to get up to give his best friend a comforting hug, Fleamont Potter put a hand on his shoulder to softly push him back down. He shook his head in silence and so James was left with no choice but to stay at his seat and watch as his best friend gave vent to his feelings of anger, fear and relief.

Sirius felt Mrs. Potter reaching for her wand and immediately tensed up.

'Shhh', she said reassuring, 'I will only heal your wounds, I promise!'

Sirius had never before felt the comforting safety of a motherly hug, Merlin he couldn't even remember if Walburga Black had ever patted him on the back. And here he was, crying in the arms of a woman he had just met minutes ago! What impression might the Potters have of him now? He was almost 15!

When all his wounds were patched up he brushed over his face once again and pointed towards the destroyed glass-topped table: 'I'm sorry!', he said with a shaky voice.

'Don't be!', Euphemia smiled.

She murmured 'Reparo!' and all pieces magically went back to the place they belonged.

'What happened to you, boy?', asked James' father when Sirius had calmed down.

Sirius looked at his hands in shame and bit his lower lip. He didn't want to tell how his parents treated him, it was kind of embarrassing. Besides, retelling the whole story would only force him to think about it.

The Potters noticed how uncomfortable he felt about this topic.

'It's fine Sirius. You don't have to tell us if you're not ready yet', reassured Mrs. Potter and rubbed his back, 'However if you should ever feel the need to talk about it to anyone we want you to know that you'll always have a sympathetic ear with us.'

Mr. Potter put his hand on his wife's shoulder and nodded in agreement, both of them smiled at Sirius tenderly.

Sirius didn't know what had happened, how was it possible that these strangers were capable of showing him so much love, whereas his parents were nothing but cruel.

He smiled grateful: 'Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Potter!', he said politely.

Mr. Potter smirked: 'Sirius, according to James' stories you're already like a brother to him. Call me Fleamont and my wife's name is Euphemia.', he offered.

The boys grinned at each other and finally they were in each others arms to greet themselves properly.

Euphemia rose from the couch: 'I'm going to prepare a guestroom for you, Sirius.', she explained and ascended the stairs to the first floor.

'How about you show Sirius around, James?', his father suggested and started to clear the table.

James darted his best friend a questioning look and with his nod he gave him a tour around the house and the extensive garden, showing him all his favourite spots.

The next morning, as Mrs. Potter entered her sons room she stopped and smiled at the sight. She could have guessed that the boys wouldn't stick to her order to go to bed the previous evening. James and Sirius lay side by side in James' bed huddled together. She didn't care what a scallywag her son was from time to time, when moments like this showed her that they had provided him with a good education and what a wonderful, caring person he had become. She carefully sat down at the edge of the bed to wake up the boys.

'Good morning you little rascals', she smiled.

'Morning, mum', James said sleepily.

'Good morning', Sirius replies and immediately started explaining himself, 'I'm sorry, I just didn't want to be alone and then James offered..'

'It's alright', Euphemia assured gently as she brushed a strand of hair from his face, 'I have a brilliant idea.'

She flourished her wand and said slowly: 'Geminio!'

A moment later the same mattress as it was in Sirius' guest room lay next to James' bed. The boys smiled at each other, since it was indeed a little cramped in James' bed.

'But don't you stay up till all hours again!', she urged them.

'Of course not!', James said solemnly, shooting Sirius a look that promised the exact opposite.

Euphemia knew perfectly well how to interpret that look. With a shake of her head she rose to her feet: 'Get dressed and come down for breakfast when you're done!', she ordered.

Living with the Potters worked wonders on Sirius. Soon he was back to his old self that James knew from their time at Hogwarts. Cheerful, happy and always about to play a prank. The days passed in a flash and as their Hogwarts letters arrived Sirius, for the first time in his life, was sad that the holidays had almost come to an end. The Potters had embraced him without hesitation and with a warmth Sirius wouldn't have considered possible. Not even once James' parents had shown him less love than their own son. Right from the word go they had accepted him into their family as if he was their lost son. Once Euphemia even told James to be a little more like Sirius - he had helped her with the housework without complaining when their house elf Raegal was out on an errand.

A few days before school was about to start the four of them headed to Diagon Alley to buy the new school supplies. Gringotts was their first stop since Sirius had to get some money for his buys from his vault. He headed straight for the goblin that took care of his family's finances.

'Sirius Orion Black requests admittance to his vault', he announced, presenting the small golden key.

At first the goblin didn't seem to take any notice of the black haired boy then, however, he slowly pushed the parchment aside and looked at him over the edge of his glasses.

'Sirius Orion Black?', the goblin asked.

Sirius nodded.

'Well, Mr. Black. I have to tell You, that Your admittance to Vault 247 was restricted a few weeks ago. You are, under no circumstances, authorized to withdraw money any longer.', the goblin stated neutral, but couldn't ban all spitefulness from his face.

Sirius just looked at him thunderstruck: 'Pardon me?!', he croaked in disbelief.

'Your vault admittance was limited. You are no longer a customer of Gringotts.', he repeated annoyed as he picked up the key from the counter.

Sirius couldn't believe his parents actually did that to him - obviously it was them since no one else had access to his vault. How should he be able to buy his schoolbooks? Was it possible for him to return to Hogwarts without all the required school supplies?

What was he to do?

'Let's go, honey', Euphemia told him compassionately and gently pulled him outside.

'But-But how should I pay for my books? Or the new cauldron I need!' he stuttered protestingly. His old cauldron exploded in an...well, extracurricular activity end of 3rd year. Right now he wished they hadn't pulled off that stupid prank! At least then he wouldn't have to worry about where he could get a new cauldron without money!

'You're getting your things the same way James does.', Mr. Potter smiled.

Sirius looked at the young man that James was the spitting image of with disbelief. As for most Hogwarts students obviously James' parents payed for their sons education.

'No! No you can't possibly…', Sirius declined the offer immediately, 'I'll-I'll just visit my parents and ask them for some money for the books.'

This was probably the worst solution he could have thought of - and not only because he already knew his parents' answer to that request - but that was all he could come up with.

Fleamont Potter squatted on his haunches in front of Sirius to be at eye level with him: 'Listen, boy', he stated gently but also determined, 'the day you flooed out of our fire place into our living room you became part of our family. You are an equal family member even though you have a different last name and different blood running through your veins. We love you just the way you are and we will take care of you, just as we will always take care of James. You're only 14 and should be excited about your 4th year at Hogwarts, you shouldn't have to worry on how to pay for your books. Just be the lighthearted and happy boy you have been the past few weeks, can you do that for me, son?'

Sirius' mouth was gaping open in astonishment and tears of emotion gathered in his eyes.

He slowly nodded and as Mr. Potter raised his arms for a hug, Sirius flung his arms around his neck so enthusiastic they almost tipped over backwards.

'Thank you!', he breathed.

James barged in between their hug and once Euphemia Potter embraced her three boys from behind and gently ruffled James' and Sirius' hair, Sirius' heart threatened to burst at all the love and pure luck surrounding him.

He did not know what he had done to deserve the Potters, but it must have been something extraordinary good.

'Do we have everything from your lists by now, boys?', Mr. Potter asked as they strolled around Diagon Alley in the afternoon.

'Yup!', James and Sirius confirmed simultaneously.

'Allright, then we'll meet up at _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_ in about an hour.', Mr. Potter decided, taking the bags off the boy's hands and handing everyone of them five Galleons instead.

Both of them knew exactly how and what they were going to invest their money in. First they'd stop by _Gambol and Japes_ to stock up with new joke articles, what would be left afterwards they would spend on sweets at _Sugarplum's Sweets Shop._

When they had spent all their money and were on their way to the meeting point, they noticed a bunch of students crowding the window of _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ where the newly released _Nimbus 1500_ was put on display.

Needless to say, all of their conversations revolved around that racing broom for the rest of the day.

'We would love for you to come back with James over Christmas, Sirius', Euphemia offered with a smile.

Sirius looked at her wide-eyed: 'Are you serious?', he asked in disbelieve

'We are really serious about this', added Fleamont patting him on the shoulder paternally.

It was September 1st and James and Sirius were about to board the Hogwarts Express. Sirius was overly excited for their fourth year in Hogwarts at the same moment, however, he was incredibly sad since it marked the end of the best summer in his whole life.

'I'd really love to come visit you during Christmas holidays!', Sirius said beaming with joy.

'How often do we have to tell you? You'll never just be a visitor. We're always happy when you come home', Fleamont sighed but smiled fatherly.

The termlessness Fleamont and Euphemia Potter had admitted him into their little family left him speechless and made him incredibly happy as it had done many times before.

'Hey! And what about me?', James disturbed this magic moment.

'You're always welcome to visit us, of course!', his mother promised and ruffled his hair even more.

James darted his best friend a feigned annoyed look: 'I guess you just replaced me as their favourite son!', he admitted making them all laugh.

'We never had a choice before, honey!', Euphemia said, pressing a goodbye-kiss on each of the boys heads.

Mr. Potter engulfed both of them in a paternal hug before his wife could shoo them away.

'Hurry up or you'll miss the train!', she told them.

'See you at Christmas!', the boys called as they quickly entered the train to make certain they'd have their compartment for themselves, including the other two Marauders Remus and Peter.


End file.
